diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mai Linh
Mai Linh was a Chinese cyber-terrorist and the lover of Thomas Gabriel. Live Free or Die Hard Fire Sale Mai was contacting the hackers who passed their algorithms unknowingly to them. Then she had Rand and her team of assassins deal with them. Mai hacked into the FBI's computer system, causing a breach. Then she contacts the team and Rand's partner, Del, tells her that they didn't get Matt Farrell and that someone took out three of their men. Mai tells Del to hold on and she went upstairs in the abandoned warehouse. She informs Gabriel that Farrell is alive. After Gabriel takes the rest of the call, he and Mai looked at each other, equally disappointed by the problem that they are having now. In the morning of July 3rd, Mai was overseeing the stages 1 and 2 Fire Sale shutdown. Then when Farrell went on the grid that he was being taken to Department of Homeland Security for questioning, Mai tells Trey to isolate the radio frequency and pulled up the file on their adversary John McClane. Then she contacts Rand and Del, who are on the helicopter hovering above Washington, that they found Farrell and that they will lead them to where they are going. Once the radio frequency was isolated, Mai poses as a police dispatcher to lead agents escorting Farrell to Rand and Del. It was going according to plan until McClane speaks out that using a code to handle the problem out there and Mai replies that they had to send all units. McClane mocks the code he told her was naked people flowing around, which Mai never knew and that her cover is blown. After McClane tells to put her boss, Mai, unhappy that McClane outsmarted her, gives the radio to Gabriel. As Rand and Del we're closing in, Mai was watching McClane and Farrell through the vehicle's GPS tracker. Then Rand and Del reached to where Farrell is and Mai and Gabriel watched from the street camera of the whole action. When surviving cops requests, she bluffs that backup is on the way in order to allow Rand and Del to finish their job. She was present upon learning that Del was killed, along with Gabriel shutting down the tunnel and blocking the car in with all vehicle traffic when Trey hesitates. After thinking that Farrell and McClane are dead, they began stage 3 of their operation. After getting a call from Emerson that they are ready to download the back-up financial data in the servers below Woodlawn, she informs that they are ready to download. Eastern Hub takeover She was eventually sent by Gabriel to Eastern Power Hub in Middleton, West Virginia, disguised as an FBI agent along with two henchmen disguised as agents to shut down power to the whole Eastern Seaboard. Before she went to the helicopter, Mai and Gabriel shared a kiss. Then she went onboard the chopper. ]] After the helicopter arrived in the helipad in the Eastern Hub, Mai gets out of the chopper where the security guards comes in, saying the area's restricted. Then Mai knocks him down with her superior martial-art skills and kills another with a silenced pistol. Then one of her henchman killed the security guard she took down as he and the second henchman followed her. Then they killed a number of building's personnel, including the supervisor of the building's central control room. Later that night, everything was ready for shutdown as Mai proceed to start shutting down the hub. Then a henchman spots McClane and Farrell arriving on the security camera. As the two men head out to deal with them, Mai continued to bypass the system, ready for shutdown. Then McClane arrives pointing his SIG-Sauer P220 pistol at her. As McClane was moving her away from the control room to allow Farrell to redo everything, Mai fights back at him with her superior hand-to-hand skills. After knocking him down, McClane charged at her and strikes at her. Then he threw Mai into a metal shelf, which knocks her out temporary and lost some hair. After a few seconds, Mai regained consciousness. She charges after McClane for a second time and kicks out of the window in the parking lot. When he came after Farrell, he throws his right fist at her, but Mai easily grabs and twists his arm. She forces Farrell to undo everything he did and lets go of his arm so he can undo everything he did to the central control room. Death ﻿Just as she was about to kill Farrell after finishing his work, McClane, who survived the fall, drove the SUV he was driving into Mai and crashed into an elevator shaft. The SUV was dangling precariously inside the shaft. As she and McClane, who was inside the vehicle ascend from the vehicle, the elevator wires broke loose, forcing the car to fall. But it hits the elevator beam, preventing the fall further. Mai tried to kicked McClane out of the vehicle, but McClane gets the upper hand by straggling her with elevator wires and knocks her out cold inside the dangling SUV with a hard punch in the face. After a minute, Mai regained consciousness again. The cyber-terrorist sees the silenced pistol that was dropped by a fallen henchman and takes it to make a final attempt to kill McClane. But the SUV came loose from the elevator beam, sending her and the car down to the shaft's bottom where it exploded, killing Mai. She was the sixth terrorist to be killed by McClane. Trivia *Mai LInh is also an American (although she is mostly Chinese) like Thomas Gabriel and his gang (except Del and Rand who are French). Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John McClane Category:Antagonists Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:Chinese Category:Females Category:2007 deaths Category:Americans